


Happier

by Nessann



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: Each chapter is a different pair. More tags to come as it progresses.Based on the song Happier.Breakup fics that hit you in the feels.





	1. I want to see you smile.

Wade watched Peter turn in his arms as he slept, the morning light streaming in from between the broken blinds on the open window he had come through after their fight last night. Their night of passion had been tinted with frustration, their fire had banked from the way their easy banter had turned to hurtful words and cutting snipes.

  
Looking back at the fight, and the argument after, Wade knew Peter wasn’t happy with him, the way he swung away, the words echoing in his head he knew he had to leave. His stomach clenched at the thoughts of leaving the younger hero.  
Wade let his mind wander to how they had started and how it would inevitably end. Wade knew he had to let the spider go he couldn’t keep him trapped, it would end up hurting him too much. He would be happier if he left. His stomach clenched again, it could be the tacos he had eaten on his way home but he doubted it, it wasn’t the same feeling of indigestion, it just didn’t feel right.

  
The easy smiles had faded recently and as Peter stirred in his sleep, Wade made up his mind. Peter would be happier, the smiles would return. Wade slipped out of the bed and made quick work of gathering his stuff. And his stashes tossing everything in a backpack he dumped on the threadbare couch. He hesitated as he left the room, the clench in his chest, not his stomach he realized, gave him pause. Running through the memories of their time together, he knew he would be Happier. Stopping at the kitchen counter he left a few words scrawled across a piece of paper. He looked at the apartment as he turned the knob, he hesitated again, but the spider didn’t stir again as he closed the locked door behind him.

  
Peter woke to the click of the door, looking around the empty bedroom he got up and went out to the living room, he saw his bag dumped on the couch, the knife sticking straight up from his counter holding a sheet of paper caught his eye. He pulled it off the knife reading the words as tears came to his eyes and a smile crossed his face.

  
I wanna raise your spirits  
I want to see you smile but I  
Know that means I'll have to leave  
Lately, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier,  
So I'll go


	2. I want to raise your spirits

  
The smile on Wades face as he talked about everything he could change with the time turner thing he stole from Cable, Peter watch the spark in Wade's eye fade slowly as he thought back to his first love. Peter got a sharp pain as he thought about leaving the mercenary. Wade had said he could save her, and with the way they had been butting heads lately, Wade hadn’t smiled as much as he was now with the thought of saving Vanessa.

  
The fights between them had gotten worse they had been arguing as they fight, once it had gotten Peter hurt so badly, he had had to go to Tony for help. Steve had put his foot down and said the Mercenary wasn’t allowed in the tower to visit while he was recovering.

  
When he finally left the tower Peter went home, the barren apartment didn’t feel right too empty without the rambling of the Merc with a mouth. So, he had gone to the older hero’s apartment and saw for himself the sad smiles Wade had as he talked to himself holding a picture of Vanessa. The just not right feeling in his chest hit for the first time. Over the course of their relationship the smiles had faded till recently when Cable had shown up with the time turner thing.

  
Peter knew Wade wouldn’t change the past if he didn’t leave, they had pretended to be alright they had crashed and were burning, but neither wanted to jump for the water. Peter knew that the feeling in his chest wouldn’t go away if he didn’t leave. That Wade wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t leave, he would be happier with Vanessa, the way Wade had spoken of the woman, she was his fit. His one. She would make him Happier.

  
Peter came back to himself, watching the smile fade from Wade’s face as he set down the frame of Vanessa’s picture. As if he was resigning himself to not save her. It made up Peter’s mind. He would leave, Wade would be happier with her. The not right feeling pulled at his heart but he knew he had to go.

  
“Wade,” he said drawing the scarred man’s attention, “I want...” he hesitated heart stuttering, “I want to see you smile, I know it means I’ll have to leave, I want you to be happier.” He gave a strained smile. “Vanessa will make you happier, she will make you smile.” He turned from the stunned look on Wade’s face and swung out the window of the apartment.

  
The wind whipped across his face as the thoughts of Vanessa and Wade ate at his stomach making it hard for him to breath. The not right feeling in his chest hurt, he swung back toward the apartment he had left, the time not having any meaning as he had swung, the sun had faded behind the horizon and the city had dawned bright neon and yellow blocking the stars. He landed outside of the window he had climbed out of hours earlier, looking in the feeling in his chest gave a deep tug down as if he was in free fall and couldn’t catch himself. She was laughing, the sound of her voice mixed with the excited babble of the mercenary forced Peter to jump away from the high-rise.

He was happier.


End file.
